total_calamity_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Calamity Brawl
The Calamity Brawl is a card game based on Total Calamity made using Dulst. A link can be found here. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to that of the game Hearthstone, albeit with different cards. However, it had one main difference from Hearthstone, that being that there is no cap to how high each team's mana can go*, allowing for a generally much higher amount of mana later into the game. * Technically, there is a limit of 2,147,483,647, however this is so high that any game would realistically end long before it would come to that point. Even if a game were to get to that point, the amount would easily be much more than the total cost it takes to deploy all of the cards in a deck, anyways. Warriors Warriors replace Heroes in this game. There are currently 33 Warriors, the goal being to reach 40. Each Warrior controls one or two classes, excluding the Neutral class. 'Amidias' *'Status:' Uncoded *'Classes:' Resistance, Ocean Kingdom *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 30 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Royal Typhoon (1):' Shuffle the arrangement of all Troops in play. *'Passive: Water Barrier:' Amidias himself cannot receive debuffs. *'Lore:' The former king of the Ocean Kingdom, competing to avenge his fallen people. 'Bob' *'Status:' Uncoded *'Classes:' Resistance, Ranger's Arsenal *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 30 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: ' *'Passive: ' *'Lore:' 'Braelor' *'Status:' Uncoded *'Classes:' Resistance, ??? *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 30 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Behemoth Maul (3):' Deal 3 damage to and Stun a Troop. *'Passive: Mutation:' This gains +1 Strength and +1 Health whenever it is attacked. *'Lore:' 'Calamitas' *'Status:' Uncoded *'Classes:' Resistance, Helldwellers *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 30 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Brimstone Gigablast (3):' Set a Troop alight with Brimstone Flames. *'Passive: Brothers of Calamitas:' The first time this reaches 15 Health, Create a Catastrophe and a Cataclysm. *'Lore:' Calamitas, the Bloody Inferno. Having betrayed Yharim, she was left with no one to turn to after the atrocities she had committed, and has turned against everyone. 'Cthulhu' *'Status:' Partially Coded *'Classes:' Darkspawn, Crimson *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 30 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Void Rift (10):' Destroy all Troops. *'Passive: ' *'Lore:' Cthluhu, The Dark Lord. After their fall at the hand of the Chosen One, they were left crippled, and their soul stolen from them. However, over the many years, the god's remains, the Crimson have plagued millions of beings across the galaxy. It is only from absorbing the bodies of these creatures could they reform, albeit, still without a soul, only an empty mind that knows only to destroy and conquer. 'Deedee' *'Status:' Uncoded *'Classes:' Resistance, Mage's Arsenal *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 30 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Shadow Clones (4):' Create two Deedee Clones. *'Passive: Flame Barrier:' This cannot be set alight with any flames Debuff. *'Lore:' A clone of Draedon sent to spy on the former heroes. What could have caused them to rebel against their creator? 'Draedon' *'Status:' Partially Coded *'Classes:' Yharim's Army, Mechs *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 30 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Doomsday (2):' Gain an Andromeda. If you already have an Andromeda in your hand, it gets +1 Strength, +1 Health, and costs 1 less. *'Passive: Shields Up:' This has Defense 1 during your opponent's turn. *'Lore:' Draedon, Yharim's weaponsmith. As friendly as he once was, the cyborg was not unable to feel hatred toward his master for his lack of concern toward him. To Yharim, he was but a tool. A mindless robot tasked only with providing the greatest of weapons for his military. It was then that Draedon snapped. It was then that he decided to deploy Andromeda. 'Dusking' *'Status:' Uncoded *'Classes:' Darkspawn, Spirits *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 30 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Spiritual Wrath (2):' Do 1 damage to everything. *'Passive: Shaodowflame Aura:' Anything this damages is inflicted with Shadowflames. *'Lore:' With the return of his master, Dusking's purpose was fulfilled. Or was it? Cthulhu seems to show no further compassion for their eldest creation, casting Dusking into depression. Everything he had done since his return was for his creator's sake, and yet, he wasn't repaid in the slightest. It seems the only was to release his anger is on anyone who dares confront him. 'Firefly' *'Status:' Uncoded *'Classes:' Lightspawn, Cosmic Infantry *'Strength:' 2 *'Health:' 20 *'Traits:' Frenzy *'Ability: Hyperdeath (4):' All Troops gain Frenzy this turn. *'Passive: Godspeed:' This had a 20% chance to dodge an attack directed at it. *'Lore:' Firefly, Xeroc's emissary tasked with preparing the universe for the return of their god. With Xeroc's unexpected reappearance, Firefly's purpose had been served. Only he's not quite ready to pass away just yet. 'General Corsanor' *'Status:' Uncoded *'Classes:' Yharim's Army, Swordsman's Arsenal *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 20 *'Traits:' Defense 1 *'Ability: ():' *'Passive: ' *'Lore:' 'Michael' *'Status:' Uncoded *'Classes:' Resistance, Rogue's Arsenal *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 30 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: ():' *'Passive: ' *'Lore:' 'Nahlyn' *'Status:' Uncoded *'Classes:' Siren Kingdom, Resistance *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 20 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Beauty and the Beast (3):' Gain a Leviathan. If one already exists in your hand, move it into play. *'Passive: Ice Shield:' This gains a Barrier every 2 turns. *'Lore:' 'Noxus' *'Status:' Partially Coded *'Classes:' Darkspawn, Astral *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 30 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Astral Wrath (1):' Destroy all Troops. This takes 10 damage. *'Passive: ' *'Lore:' 'Permafrost' *'Status:' Uncoded *'Classes:' Ice Kingdom, Resistance *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 30 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Blizzard (5):' Freeze all enemy Troops. *'Passive: Frost Aura:' Anything this damages becomes Frozen. *'Lore:' Permafrost, Archmage and former king of ice. In this world, it seems he was never rescued from Cryogen, but rather, was forced to crack the now weakened beast open with his sheer willpower to continue fighting. Believing himself to have been abandoned, he felt the need to go his separate path, burying anything that stands in his way under a ten foot pile of ice. 'Providence' *'Status:' Uncoded *'Classes:' Profaned, Hallow *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 30 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Will of God (2):' Neutralize a Troop. *'Passive: Providence's Guardians:' All Profaned Guardians are healed for 2 at the start of each turn. *'Lore:' Providence, the Neutral Goddess. Witnessing the clashing between all these former allies has made her grow tiresome of waiting. If she would not interfere now, Terraria would wipe its population out on its own, through this war with seemingly no end. It was that fact that led Providence, the Profaned Goddess to take it upon herself to interfere once again, in order to ensure Armageddon occurs the way she planned for it to. 'Pseudo-Calamitas' *'Status:' Uncoded *'Classes:' Yharim's Army, Helldwellers *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 30 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: It's True Form (1):' Damage everything except the opposing Warrior by 1. This effect will occur once for every Mana point you currently possess. *'Passive: Agony' This takes 1 damage at the start of every turn. *'Lore:' The second clone of Calamitas, created as a much more obedient replacement for the original. However, with her master going mad with power and abandoning her, leaving her in her constant agony of existing, she has grown to despise life itself. She is left with nothing but to roam the world, searching for a means of ending herself. 'Seony' *'Status:' Uncoded *'Classes:' Slime Empire, Resistance *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 30 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Gelatinous Reinforcements (3):' Create a Corroslime and a Crimslime. *'Passive: Summoner:' Create a Green Slime at the start of every other turn. *'Lore:' 'Silva' *'Status:' Uncoded *'Classes:' Wildlife, Resistance *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 30 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Terra Wrath (2):' Deal 2 damage to a random opponent for each Troop you have in play. *'Passive: Nature's Will:' Silva's Health cannot go below 1 unless she has no Troops in play. *'Lore:' 'Statis' *'Status:' Uncoded *'Classes:' Resistance, ??? *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 20 *'Traits:' Snipe *'Ability: One With the Shadows (3):' This receives Stealth this turn. *'Passive: Swiftness:' This will dodge any attacks that would deal more than 4 damage. *'Lore:' 'Steve' *'Status:' Uncoded *'Classes:' Resistance, Swordsman's Arsenal *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 30 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: ():' *'Passive: ' *'Lore:' 'Sylia' *'Status:' Uncoded *'Classes:' Wildlife, Resistance *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 20 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Dryad's Blessing (3):' All friendly Troops receive +1 Health. *'Passive: Ensnaring Vines:' This has a 20% chance to dodge direct attacks. If this happens, Stun the attacker. *'Lore:' 'The Brimstone Elemental' *'Status:' Uncoded *'Classes:' Heldwellers, Resistance *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 30 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: ():' *'Passive: ' *'Lore:' 'The Devourer of Gods' *'Status:' Partially Coded *'Classes:' Yharim's Army, Cosmic Infantry *'Strength:' 2 *'Health:' 15 *'Traits:' Defense 1 *'Ability: Sentinel Call (4):' Conjure a Sentinel. It costs 1. *'Passive: Assimilation:' This can attack any troop in play. When this destroys a Troop directly, this inherits that Troop's base stats. *'Lore:' The Devourer of Gods. Possibly the most likely of Yharim's Elite to betray him the second he was given the chance. It comes as no surprise the war was started when the Devourer retaliated against his master, summoning his sentinels to assist him to overthrow Yharim. The Tyrant, unable to face all four, was forced to summon Yharon and Pseudo-Calamitas for assistance, managing to fight off the Devourer. It was this incident that led the Devourer to go his own way, devouring large amounts of Yharim's military in order to gain the strength to best his master and claim Terraria's throne. 'The King Slime' *'Status:' Untested, likely works *'Classes:' Slime Empire *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 20 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Reinforce (2):' All Slimes receive +1 Strength. *'Passive: Gelatinous Calvarly:' This summons 2 random Slimes for every 10 Health they lose. *'Lore:' The King Slime, the sole monarch of the Slime Empire & servant of The Slime God. When The Slime God backstabbed Yharim, it was hardly a wonder whether King Slime would do the same. 'The Lunatic Cultist' *'Status:' Partially Coded *'Classes:' Lightspawn, Resistance *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 30 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Lunar Barrier (2):' This receives a Barrier. *'Passive: Cult Leader:' Every 2 turns, Gain a random Cultist. *'Lore:' The Lunatic Cultist, leader of the dungeon cult dedicated to sealing the Moon Lord and worshiping the late Xeroc. With Yharim's empire falling into shambles with the Devourer's attack and Yharim's skyrocketed paranoia, the Lunatic Cultist believed it to be nearing the end of Yharim's reign. However, instead of being glad, they were furious that they were not the one able to strike down Yharim themselves, starting the ritual to ressurect the light god prematurely, resulting in Xeroc being ressurected as a crippled shadow of their former self. Though Xeroc unsurprisingly proved to be of little help, the Lunatic Cultist is still ready to take out the Jungle Tyrant, along with anyone who tries to stand in their way. 'The Moon Lord' *'Status:' Uncoded *'Classes:' Darkspawn, Cosmic Infantry *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 30 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: The Five Pillars of the Apocalypse (5):' Create a random Lunar Pillar. *'Passive: True Eyes of the Moon Lord:' When this reaches 15 Health, Create 2 True Eyes of Arfrosydos. *'Lore:' With the chaos emerging on Terraria, and the involvement of the Lunatic Cultist in its affairs, the Moon Lord's bonds grew ever weaker over time. Eventually, his shackles were shattered as he drew the willpower to intervene in this Terrarian war, in order to reclaim the planet he once possessed. 'The Queen Bee' *'Status:' Uncoded *'Classes:' Resistance, Bee Kingdom *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 30 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Troop Sacrafice (0):' Destroy a friendly Troop. Heal your Warrior for the amount of Strength and Health it had. *'Passive: Power in Numbers:' For every Bee in play past 1, all Bees receive +1 Strength. *'Lore:' The matriarch of the Jungle Hive. The Queen Bee is extremely strict with her subjects, a race of sapient bees which she is able to control with her antennae. With the war between all sides reaching its peak, even the Queen was forced to intervene. 'The Slime God' *'Status:' Fully Functional *'Classes:' Yharim's Army, Slime Empire *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 12 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Soul Bind (3):' A Troop receives Vanguard. *'Passive: Instant Regeneration:' At the end of your turn, restore all of your Warrior's Health. *'Lore:' The Slime God, owner of Cthulhu's soul and primary security guard for Yharim. Their loyalty to Yharim was questionable in the first place, however Yharim's suspicions were confirmed when the Devourer of Gods went rogue. The Slime God saw the chaos as the perfect opportunity to back stab Yharim themselves, giving the Devourer no opposition to face the Jungle Tyrant. 'Tritan' *'Status:' Uncoded *'Classes:' Ocean Kingdom, Resistance *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 30 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: ():' *'Passive: ' *'Lore:' 'Xeroc' *'Status:' Partially Coded *'Classes:' Lightspawn *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 35 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Healing Light (5):' Fully heal all troops on your side. *'Passive: His Grace:' All Troops have +1 Strength, and +1 Health. *'Lore:' The Great Elder God of Light himself. Although with only a fraction of his power, Xeroc was able to reform himself enough to be capable of competing in these events. 'Yharim' *'Status:' Partially Coded *'Classes:' Yharim's Army *'Strength:' 3 *'Health:' 30 *'Traits:' Defense 1, Cannot Attack *'Ability: Tyrant's Fury (5):' Deal 5 damage to a Troop. That Troop becomes Neutralized and Stunned. *'Passive: Depression:' Upon reaching 10 Health, this will deal its Strength stat in damage to itself. *'Lore:' The oppressive ruler of Terraria, said for so long to have never lost a battle in his life. This all changed the day the Devourer retaliated, summoning his sentinels to attack Yharim when he least expected it. Yharim was caught off-guard and forced to summon Yharon and Pseudo-Calamitas to his aid to fight the Devourer off. The Devourer, having underestimated Yharim, was not able to kill him before being mortally wounded and forced to retreat. It was since that incident that Yharim grew to distrust each of his elite, including Yharon, slowly driving the Tyrant into loneliness as the rest of his his elite eventually went their own ways. As more and more of his army was decimated, the Tyrant began to wonder if this may in fact be the end of his reign. 'Yharon' *'Status:' Uncoded *'Classes:' Yharim's Army, Wildlife *'Strength:' 0 *'Health:' 20 *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Father of the Bumblebirbs (1):' Conjure a Bumblebirb. *'Passive: Phoenix Resurrection:' If this were to be destroyed, bring it back to life with half its max Health, rounded down. *'Lore:' Yharon, the Tyrant Yharim's one true friend, only to be betrayed by his master in fury. Yharon was forced to leave his master's palace and never return, an order which he was forced to obey. Now, he grows increasingly lonely and hostile, having no one to turn to but the Bumblebirbs. Cards Cards are divided into Classes. Classes refer to which groups of cards a Warrior is associated with. Neutral All Warriors can use this class. It contains basic cards that aren't anything special. Resistance Contains cards related to those who oppose Yharim in the RP, such as Granite Elemental. Yharim's Army Contains cards related to Yharim's Army, such as Champion Swordsman. Darkspawn Contains cards related to the Cthulhians, such as Selenian. Lightspawn Contains cards related to Xeroc and his followers, such as Cultist Devote. Cosmic Infantry Contains cards related to foreign planets, such as Space Whale. Helldwellers Contains cards related to the Underworld, such as Red Devil. Slime Empire Contains cards related to the Slime God's followers, such as Slime Heavy. Mechs Contains cards related to Draedon, such as Wulfrum Drone. Profaned Contains cards related to Providence's Followers, such as Lihzahrd. Ocean Kingdom Contains cards related to Amidias's former kingdom, such as Merman Knight. Siren Kingdom Contains cards related to the former Siren kingdom, such as Angelyn. Ice Kingdom Contains cards related to the tundra, such as Cryon. Bee Kingdom Contains cards related to the bee kingdom, such as Drone Bee. Swordsman's Arsenal Contains Melee weapons and Melee weapon benefiting cards, such as Iron Broadsword. Ranger's Arsenal Contains Ranged weapons and Ranged weapon benefiting cards, such as Wooden Bow. Mage's Arsenal Contains Magic weapons and Magic weapon benefiting cards, such as Eldritch Tentacles. Rogue's Arsenal Contains Rogue weapons and Rogue weapon benefiting cards, such as Shuriken. Extra Information Most of the images provided by the card game are owned by Re-Logic (most notably Andrew Spinks) or the developers of the Terraria Calamity Mod (such as Fabsol), and therefore credit goes where credit is due. Fortunately, the material is protected under CC BY-NC-SA 3.0. However, the card game or the use of said images are not endorsed by the developers of Re-Logic or the Terraria Calamity Mod in any way. Category:Non-Category Pages Category:WIP Pages Category:Browse Category:Major Pages